


【KK】是你！

by Soybeanmilk295



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soybeanmilk295/pseuds/Soybeanmilk295





	【KK】是你！

1.  
堂本刚被事务所勒令减肥了。

垂着头听经纪人说了一长串，他乖乖点头转身出门，实际上完全没把这件事放在心上。回家路上明明时间很紧，还是去熟悉的店打包了热蛋糕，加了双倍的生奶油，黄油和枫糖。作为一个Stylist，上镜只是他收入来源中的很小一部分，他的主要精力还是放在商品兼修，音乐制作， 产品推广上。手上销售额上亿的畅销品不少，每年的版权收入也很可观，推广费用也从来不让人失望，这才让他大手大脚的同时也没耽误买房买车存钱，早早就活成了一棵招摇的柠檬树。有才有钱，已然自我实现，这么思索了一圈，他觉得炒了现在的经纪公司也不错。

况且刚才那个经纪人说话太难听了，他气哼哼地想，什么叫别人是食欲之秋，对于刚桑来说是食欲之春夏秋冬？我又不是饭桶。

出了停车场跨步走入他位于六本木的私宅时已经是19:59，他用背把门拍住，快速打开手机里的直播APP，以迅雷不及掩耳之势点开了关注栏唯一的头像。可惜走廊处的wifi信号总是隔山上网，模糊的封面上箭头转动了半天，堂本刚的焦虑也随之攀升，半晌终于弹出了画面，堂本刚忍不住捂着嘴倒吸了半口气，却看到画面上是远景，穿着紧身衣的男人已经走到背景中的卧推器边躺好，深吸一口气，对着镜头比了个二的手势。

“接下来，热身，90KG，20组。”低沉的声音在空旷的房间里响起来，接着，画面中的男人哼哧一声撑起了90KG的重物，适应了一瞬间，随即开始了枯燥重复的上下运动。

堂本刚看着屏幕上起伏的奥杆，慢慢放下手，知道自己错过了主播每次直播一开始脸凑近镜头的短短一瞬间。他小小地失落了一会，有点遗憾自己没能欣赏到主播放大的五官和明明直播过很多次仍然会出现的镜头开启的一瞬间天然的表情。他蹬掉了鞋，提着热蛋糕走去沙发，拆开包装不徐不疾地把枫糖和奶油加好，过程中眼睛没有一瞬离开手机屏幕。

画面中的男人安定地推动着几乎双倍于自己体重的奥杆，肌肉快快分明青筋暴起，在上推的瞬间牙关紧咬眉毛紧皱，又在下移的时候放松五官小口呼吸，轮廓深重的五官显示出淋漓的生动来，汗水顺着脖颈流过渗进灰色上衣，看得堂本刚手心都发烫。他呼了口气，干脆把手机屏幕倒过来，方便正面欣赏。

啊，今天主播的美颜也是一如既往地安定呢。

随手点开礼物栏，指尖一点，刷了二百个法拉利，屏幕上闪亮的公告弹出，全区广播，弹幕瞬间一片哀嚎。矿里有家，壕无人性等评论刷过，堂本刚满足地笑了，想人为什么挣钱，不就是为了这一瞬间吗？

到了九点直播准时结束，堂本刚的热蛋糕也已经完食，他舔舔嘴唇，看着已经结束直播的直播间，犹豫了一会，点开了主播的私信栏。

编辑了几次文案又通通删掉，最终选了最简洁明了的一句，颤抖着按下了发送。

“睡粉吗？”

攥着手机紧张地倒在沙发上，一会手机震了，他深吸了一口气，慢慢从胸口拿起手机。

“您发布的内容因含有敏感信息而被屏蔽。”

。。。

“*”

2.  
主播昵称K.Dino，是这个直播平台健身分区的一个博主，每天晚上八点准时直播自己的健身过程，每次一小时。看他的直播下饭，是最近堂本刚的日常。

知道这个博主是去年九月，K.Dino所在的直播平台想和堂本刚合作，邀请他和他的团队进驻，发布合作产品。正式签合同之前他先注册了个账号上来打听情况，发现标题党封面党简介党充斥了整个平台，互联网世界的虚伪和浮夸此时暴露无遗，不适合他走的路线，随即拒绝了合作的申请。但当时没卸载，事后也难免随手刷一刷，这一看不要紧，就被这个K.Dino吸引了注意力。

和其他的博主不同，K.Dino的直播风格简直一股清流，在以互动为优势的直播业界，以不讲话零互动为特色，堂本刚关注他的初期，甚至连运动的说明都不会讲，话不多说开始锻炼，然后在瑜伽垫上干蹦一个小时。多少算半个自媒体，堂本刚对这种营销手段嗤之以鼻，但是那个夹着健身球在地上蹦蹦跳跳的身影仿佛有什么魔性，可能是因为长得帅，使得堂本刚不自觉就看了下去。从路人到粉丝到男友粉，当他不厌其烦地无数次私信对方建议他至少加上运动说明后的某一天对方终于开了口时，虽然只是一句“卧推”，他还是有一种我家崽子会说话了的慈父心态，捂着嘴看着屏幕差点喜极而泣。

但人生这种东西往往就是悲喜交加。欣赏直播吃零食的肥宅快乐时间总是被无情破坏，原因就在于今年才搬到他楼上的邻居。

堂本刚自认为自己是个好脾气的人，当然，只是他自认为。在他看来，他心胸还是比较宽广的，不管楼上是装修还是有小孩，只要对方不做得太过分，他都可以接受，可是楼上不管怎么说都太吵了。每到晚上八点，楼上总是会传来沉闷而有规律的噪音，像是有人拿着重锤重重砸地板，整栋楼都跟着摇摆起来，这种声音有时候会变成别的种类，频率也会出现改变，可能是安静好久，突然咚！的一声，吓掉堂本刚半边耳机。总而言之，八点到九点期间绝对不可能消停。堂本刚为此无数次找过公寓管理员打听对方的情况，却被告知出于对业主隐私的保护，公寓方不能透露对方的姓名年龄职业等个人信息，使得他查查看楼上到底哪个扰民的混蛋的想法迟迟无法实现。选什么时间不好，偏偏是八点到九点？每逢他欣赏Dino美颜，楼上的噪音就不绝于耳，多少次他戴了最好的降噪耳机，还是被对方惊人的分贝给惊醒回现实世界。

影响人追星，简直就是罪无可赦！

最为关键的是，对方恐怕还相当不要脸。

过去，他曾经两次，在八点到九点之间找对方理论。

是的，没错，整整两次。两次，他放下手机，挥泪和Dino的美颜告别，鼓足勇气上楼找对方理论，结果在温和地敲门，不太温和地敲门和暴躁地砸门三种模式切换后对方仍然死守阵地坚决不开门之后，灰溜溜地回来。

“刚才Dino讲话了！”一屁股坐上沙发，手机显示收到消息，一起看直播的小姐妹激动地和他报告，“Dino的声音也太好听了！”

艹。

楼上那个混蛋。

有本事就不要让我发现你是谁，他顶舌，缩头乌龟，有本事你就躲我一辈子！等有天被我逮到，倒是要让你见识见识奈良暴走鹿的威力！看我不痛殴你小子！

说着气哼哼地点了一长串法拉利给Dino，世界冷漠，只有Dino美颜给人温暖。

3.  
堂本刚再次确认，现在的经纪人确实没点眼色，说白了就是不会读空气，擅长泼冷水，还总是一针见血。每天都发让堂本刚减肥的line不说，还贴心地发来视频截图，摄像机的角度正是侧面，说实话，稍微有点肉肉的话，正面还多少可以含糊过去，侧面的圆润却无法隐藏。经纪人特意把小肚子一块用红笔圈住，引来堂本刚第200次炸毛，“那是衣服的褶子！”

半晌经纪人回信了。

“呵呵。”

日。

堂本刚手机一甩，一会又乖乖捡回来，开了直播软件开始蹲守。从冰箱里拿了个芝士布丁，回来的时候时间刚好合适，Dino刚刚打开直播，凑近镜头的一瞬间也没有被错过。他美滋滋地搓开塑料小勺的袋子，想了想又抽了个铁勺子出来，人活得还得精致，爱自己，他想着。减肥什么的，戒掉高热量甜食什么的，才不要！

今天有点不一样，Dino一反常态坐在了桌子旁边，看着镜头，不自然地咳嗽了两声。

堂本刚含着布丁的小勺子，一时因为距离过近的美颜无法做出任何反应。

“咳咳，”对方又把手指放在鼻子上咳了咳，“今天不做运动，给大家讲一下健身时应该注意的饮食。”

堂本刚感觉自己没听明白他讲什么，只顾得双手飞速截图，准备之后拿来当手机屏保和男友视角照片。

“毫无疑问，健身期间，尤其是以减脂为目的的健身期间，低卡饮食是必须的。”

“高糖分，重油炸的食物中含有大量的卡路里，其中，女性偏爱的甜点更是卡路里重灾区，随便一小块都是需要几个小时去消耗的热量炸弹。”

堂本刚津津有味品尝小布丁的嘴一僵。

“所以以减脂为目的的健身初期，适度戒糖是有必要的，”屏幕上的俊脸滔滔不绝，“甜点，饮料，高糖水果，精致干粮，这些都会给身体造成很大的负担。”

“希望大家都能做到合理健康的饮食。”一句话总结。

堂本刚从僵硬到复杂到面无表情，听完了Dino语重心长的一番话，仰头吞掉了剩下的小布丁。

闲着没事说什么话，他想，老老实实做运动呗。

就你知道的多。

说起来今天楼上倒是格外安静呢。

他若有所思地看了一眼毫无动静的天花板，还真的一点声音都没有。

过几天他就没工夫想这些了，因为经纪人开始变本加厉，时不时分享些莫名其妙的东西给他。什么，“国际超模维持身材的秘诀”，打开一看，切掉四分之一个胃几个字被划上了红圈。他简直是不可置信，“你是准备让我用这种方法吗？”

半天收到回复，“只是给您一个参考。”

堂本刚真的摔了手机。

最生气的其实不是经纪人的冷漠，他想到那天在事务所听到的公司的报告。公司为了说服他，给他举了很多例子，很多艺人发胖后失去了工作的机会，上了冷板凳就再也没有下来。又好像知道他手握商品的有恃无恐，若无其事地暗示他，说商品的热销也和他本人的品牌热度息息相关，难道他真的天真地认为他失去了人气，商品还能和以前一样大卖吗？

他本来是非常坚定的，是的，原本他对每一件经手的商品就投入了最高的热情和心血，他希望消费者可以由心而发地接纳并认可商品本身，而不是因为自己是堂本刚。实际上他正在从事的音乐工作和时尚工作也都一样，他希望人们是真的充分认可了他的作品，为他想要传达的东西所感动，而不是因为塑造出的一个人的形象。

你们喜欢的是什么呢？他有点委屈，难道说因为胖了，你们就不再喜欢我了吗？

不喜欢我的音乐，我设计的东西，我这个人了吗？

平心而论他算不上胖，事实上他也可以下定决心去减肥，但他就是想不明白。

他就这点不好，脾气很倔，想不明白的事，他不会去做。

“哪里不好？”只有他妈妈一直说，“这是你最好的地方。”

可一个人在东京，没人和他讲这样的话。

客厅没开灯，只有手机屏幕亮着，他怔怔地看着上面刚割完胃躺在病床上露出虚弱笑容的女模特，心里一时错乱，抱着双腿埋在膝盖里，低低地哭了。

4.  
经纪人再给他叨叨减肥资讯时，他意外地没有怼回去。

经纪人也很奇怪，“怎么，今天太阳打西边出来了？想通了？”

他垂着头不说话，经纪人走到他面前，才看到他眼眶都是青的，脸也缩了一大圈。

“这怎么回事！”经纪人大惊小怪地摸上他的脸，被他不适地躲开，“怎么憔悴成这个样子！”

他不想去和已经完全掉进钱眼里的经纪人解释什么，敷衍着，“没什么，”他摆手，“没睡好。”

经纪人若有所思地看着他小了一圈的下巴，摸了摸鼻子。

“倒是歪打正着了。”他简短地评价。

当天的拍摄前，化妆师给他上了重重的粉底，样片出来时还是元气满满的样子，根本看不出本人的憔悴来。

“刚桑看起来瘦了点，”摄影师探出头来，“上镜更好看了！”

堂本刚无话可说，只觉得讽刺。

回了家已经是七点多，他什么都没买，一抹黑中倒在沙发上，凭着惯性打开了直播软件，Dino的脸出现在屏幕上。

“前几天我讲了一些关于减脂需要注意的饮食，”屏幕上的Dino说，“现在想起来，还有一些东西没有表达完整，觉得有必要再补充一下。”

堂本刚闭着眼睛安静地听着。

“确实，很多人健身的目的是为了减肥，”Dino深沉的声音从手机麦克风公放出来，“因为在意他人对自己外表的看法，认为外形是代表自己最重要的东西，当然，我不否认这种想法， 这是被一部分人所持有的观点，是有一定的道理的。但我自己则不这么认为。”

“一切行动，最终的出发点还是为了自己。为了自己的健康，为了自己的强壮，为了成为自己想成为的样子。而不是因为别人想让你成为什么。”

“我知道太多现实中因为，‘想成为别人期待他们成为的样子’而选择健身的人，但他们中很少有人能真正地坚持下来。”

“今天说这些就是想说，人要尊重自己的真实想法，要倾听自己的心声，要做自己。”

“如果你真的喜欢吃甜食，喜欢吃高热量的东西，吃这些你才会快乐，只要你开心，那就去吃。”

“瘦的人不一定是最好看的，”屏幕上那个英俊的面容无比认真“做自己的人才是最帅的。”

“下面我们开始今天的运动。”

堂本刚看着画面上那个去够健身球的身影，一时说不出话来。

怎么办...他摸到自己满脸的眼泪，

好喜欢。

就在这时，扫兴的家伙又来了。

随着Dino坐在健身球上小兔子一样跳了起来，楼上随之响起咚咚的声音。堂本刚的火噌！的一下就上来了。

他从沙发上跳了下来。

等着，他咬牙切齿，我今天非让你知道个厉害。

非得是在这种时候！非要是现在！他脸上还挂着眼泪，气的眼睛都红了，非得是在我最感动的时候破坏气氛！

撸起袖子，电梯不用多久就到了上面的楼层，事实上有前两次的经验，他对楼上已经十分熟悉了。

手里还攥着手机，他才不要再因为楼上这个混蛋错过最爱的Dino的直播！

终于来到了那扇熟悉的门前，他毫不犹豫，直接咚咚地砸了起来。

其中多少有些发泄近日悲愤的意思，防盗门砸出了鸣冤的气势来，他暴躁地捶着，眼见对方还是毫无反应，气得加重了手上的力道。如果现在让管理员仲裁，扰民的恐怕不是楼上而是他了。

孜孜不倦地敲了一分钟，门开了。

他被顶出半步，深吸一口气迈回来，还没抬头就开骂。

“你在干什么玩意我告诉你个小兔崽子今天不给我个解释看我怎么收拾...卧槽！”

一脸懵逼地看着他的脸有英挺的轮廓，眼睛像是狐狸一般狭长，头毛蓬松而柔软，简直像是那谁。

何止是像，简直就是。

“Dino！”他大喊一声。

5.  
是，楼上住着的是Dino。

Dino把已经失魂的他迎进玄关时他还没反应过来，握着手机的手微微颤抖，屏幕上熟悉的背景中混入了他自己的影子，然后Dino冲他示意抱歉。

“我先把直播关了。”他说。

堂本刚木然地点点头。

一会被迎到了沙发上，面前被倒了一杯冰可乐，他端起可乐吸了一口，除了冰愣是没尝出味儿来。

Dino倒是很耐心，看他一时说不出话也不着急，坐在对面托着腮看着他。

真奇怪，堂本刚心想，他内心诡异的平静，甚至有功夫想，弹幕现在恐怕吵翻天了吧？一个陌生人闯入主播家中，接着就黑屏了。

这个陌生人怎么那么欠呢？他想，随即又委屈起来，那我事先也不知道啊！

转过头，Dino一脸无辜地看着他，他不知不觉就脱口而出。

“怎么是你！”语气带着埋怨，“你怎么能住这儿呢？”

怎么能是我的楼上，怎么能，怎么能是个混蛋呢！

Dino倒是一脸惊喜，指着自己的脸，“你认识我啊！”

堂本刚下意识把手机往身后一藏。

“不，不认识！”

“那，”Dino试探地问，“你来是有什么事吗？是不是我哪里给你造成不便了？”

堂本刚只觉得胃疼。

“没什么，没什么。”他欲哭无泪，“我随便敲敲。”

还能有什么！

Dino一副原来如此的样子点了点头，居然真的接受了他驴头不对马嘴的解释，接着，愣了一下，脸反常地红了起来。

“那个，我，我倒是有话想说。”他有点扭捏地说。

堂本刚已经自暴自弃，觉得没有什么比这个更大的乌龙，疲惫地摆摆手，“你说，”他尽量心平气和地说。

“我，我，我早就注意到你了。”Dino小声地说，“上半年，我有事情正好路过这个小区，正好看到你在小区里遛狗。你穿了一件粉色上衣。当时小区里的樱花还开着，你走在一片花里，简直像是仙子一样，当时我就决定了一定要搬到这个小区来。”

？？？

“结果搬过来和管理员打听你，他们说出于对业主隐私的保护，公寓方不能透露对方的姓名年龄职业等个人信息。”对面的人越说越委屈，“我只好先搬进来才从长计议。”说着说着脸上有了光彩，“结果你今天就敲门进来了！这真的缘分天注定！”

？？？

“所以，”对面的人脸更红了，可直直递过来的目光却很坚决，“虽然很冒昧，可能你还没能反应过来，但是，但是我想不到别的可以说的时机了。请问，可，可以交往吗？”

靠。

堂本刚，K.O

后记：  
1.  
两人开始交往的两个月之后，堂本刚开始了健身减肥。

更多的细节经纪人也无法窥探，只听说是认识了相当厉害的业内人士，给堂本刚制定了最专业的健身计划，他本人正在一丝不苟地执行当中。成效非常显著，不到一个月，那点薛定谔的小肚子就已经烟消云散，再到两个月之后，堂本刚不经意地一掀衣服，块块分明的腹肌狰狞地叫嚣着存在感。

经纪人喜得合不拢嘴，只说要给幕后的成功人士包个大红包，堂本刚支支吾吾的没搭话，又说如果事务所有需要他可以作为中间人牵线。

经纪人喜滋滋地点头，踌躇满志开始策划下半年的行程。

可没过多久他笑不出来了。

惨兮兮地举着手机凑过来，堂本刚看着满屏幕的评论，一头黑线。

“到底是谁，把我软萌的宝贝拉入举铁的深坑！我恨他！”

“宝贝别练了！膀子比腰粗了！”

“崽啊快把杠铃给妈妈放下！！！快放下！！！！”

“到底是谁把举铁引入娱乐圈的！！！！我杀他！”

经纪人可怜兮兮地看着他，“行行好，咱别练了？”

堂本刚笑笑，没讲话。

管你，他愉快地想，我乐意。

2.  
半年后，Dino，哦，就是堂本光一，向堂本刚抱怨。

“我跟你说哦，有个总给我刷法拉利的粉丝，消失很久了。”

正在厨房研究减脂餐的堂本刚手一抖，一条撕好的鸡胸肉掉进了下水道。

“可，可能是最近比较忙吧！”他哈哈哈应和，“晚上吃水煮鸡胸肉！”

当晚趁堂本光一洗碗，他快速卸载了APP。

就让这一切永远成为堂本光一无法触及的记忆吧，他想着。

当然，人总是要事与愿违的。

又过了半年，有次堂本光一准备开直播手机坏了，临时借了他的手机去用，下了APP自动登录，看到了那条没发出去的消息，和堪称恐怖的打赏记录。

......

当晚，因为一句一年前的，“睡粉吗？”堂本刚被日了好几顿。

最气的是堂本光一还边动作边喊一些让人羞耻的话。

“谢谢cheri的打赏！”他声音高亢。

堂本刚欲哭无泪。不需要在这种时候啊！混蛋！

3.  
有陌生人闯入主播家中，不久黑屏，事情发生后，很多观看直播的人都注意到了画面中那个中长发的一闪而过的男子。

经过孜孜不倦的搜索，他们发现该男子名叫堂本刚，大大小小是个网红，似乎还相当有钱有名，不时上电视。

Dino的粉丝一开始对他批判者居多，觉得能干出闯进别人家里面这种事的一定不是什么好人，可是没过多久风向就变了，一小群异端悄然崛起，他们迅速传播感染，不久，不少人都开始发表不当言论。

直到有天有人一句话顶破了天。

“你们觉不觉得，他俩挺配的？”

粉丝炸了。

但也有稀稀疏疏的应和声。

这些人聚集在一起，开始了长期而沉默的产出，本以为会这样一直过着地下生活，却看到Dino的生活动态。

背景还是那个熟悉的区域，只是卧推器上躺着的换了个人。

配文，“以后也要一起。”

一会一个熟悉又陌生的ID在底下回复了一个紫色的爱心。

回了什么不重要，但，这不是一次挥手就是200辆法拉利的，cheri聚聚吗？

粉丝们瞠目结舌。

“搞到真的了。”一位CP粉喜极而泣。

“原来只要努力，真的能搞到爱豆啊！”不太懂事的年轻粉丝懵懂而喜悦。

4.  
我冤啊。

堂本刚补充。


End file.
